Insane
by Ai Ga Hoshii Dake
Summary: Something I wrote on a whim - not my usual happiness. Characters deaths, SxT SxA - Lime-ish


I got into this new band and was jamming to a song when I got an inspiration for this fiction. I haven't updated lately, but I do have a Naruto oneshot in progress. I knew if I didn't type this soon I was gonna go bonkers, so here it is.

Er, lime-ish? I think? Its M for safety, a few clips here and there. Probably not for the young'uns.

I don't own YGO. Holy crap.

I don't own the band Thriving Ivory or their song "Unhappy", but if I did it'd be pretty flipping sweet.

* * *

Now, if you really wanted to get technical about the whole thing, you could say it all started with Joey's alcoholic father. But that was a bit insensitive, even for Kaiba. So, he decided to settle on the funeral itself. Yes, there it was. It was the funeral that started everything. The funeral started that string of events. The funeral started the events Kaiba just _happened_ to be forced to relive instead of working on his hologram data like a good CEO. But no, his brain had a different schedule.

The funeral, ah yes. It was about three months after they all graduated high school in one piece, he just happened to graduate a year before them. He wouldn't openly admit that when graduation ended, terms with Yugi and his crew were _friendly_. Pft. As if he would use such a word. But they did settle on better terms, and the occasional greeting and coffee was shared. In actuality, Yugi's nerd he-- I mean, gang, had done a lot for him. Of course, he'd never acknowledge such a thing openly. Kaiba was at least thankful him and Joey had been on way better terms than they had been in high school.

He wouldn't lie to himself. Kaiba would've felt some guilt if Joey had passed with hate bent towards him. He had some knowledge of Joey's abusive father, but it seem it was worse than Kaiba himself could imagine for the blond. Internal bleeding and a shot liver, and soon the dainty thread connecting Joseph Daniel Wheeler to the material word was grasped and torn in two. He slipped away, forever free from the abuse. Yet, all the same, locked away from the pleasure of his life, his friends, and his future. Where would Joey go? Kaiba was a man of science, but all the things he had seen when on crazed adventures with Yugi.........he was having second thoughts.

Heh.

Maybe Joey would go to this "Heaven" people keep mentioning.

Kaiba had left Mokuba home for the funeral, but took the obligation to drive there himself. Roland was given the day off that day. He stepped out of his Porsche in a sleek black suit, shielding him from the chilly autumn breeze. Black attires were lined up around a rectangle break in the Earth, where a burgundy casket, lined with lilies and snapdragons, was suspended by a crane. A priest was mumbling....priest stuff. Kaiba had no interest in what he was saying. He stood in respectful silence in a personal bubble.

Serenity had tear streaks on her cheeks, but her tears were held as she quietly consoled her mother. Even a blind man could see her tears threatening to fall. Duke was fondly stroking her back, which seemed out of place. Where was the other one? Mai was viciously gnawing at her lip, probably hiding the tears to keep her make-up intact. Yugi was sniffling, he was always a sensitive guy. Then he saw her. The other one, Serenity's boyfriend, Tristan, his arms wrapped around Téa from behind, in a brotherly way. Her bright cerulean eyes were now pale, and she was obviously just in a shell. Her eyes seemed so distant, and it almost made him feel sorry for her.

Almost.

The priest bowed his head, as did everyone else. Kaiba, unfamiliar with religious customs, slightly bowed his head. Kaiba was not the odd one out. Hell no. When he saw the priest raise his head from the corner of his eye, he did the same. The attendants followed and the casket was slowly lowered into its resting place. Everyone made their way to the pile of dirt and grabbed a handful. Ew, dirt. But then again, he'd rather get a bit dirty than look like some Anti-Christ. He grabbed some dirt, and noticed Ms. Wheeler, Serenity, and Téa grabbing flowers as well. Everyone took their turns tossing in their handful of dirt, Kaiba silently following the example. When everyone was done, the girls walked to the front of the hole and tossed in the flowers. The sister, the mother, and the girlfriend. The tears fell from everyone that moment, save a chestnut-haired nineteen-year-old.

The crowd dispersed to their cars, and only one figure remained, watching the crane dump the dirt onto the casket.

"Gardner. You coming or what?" he called. She limply raised her hand in response, and Kaiba strode to his Porsche without looking back.

* * *

Money was tight these days. Well, for normal people. Kaiba proposed to cater an after party at the mansion. The funeral attendants drove to the massive house, greeting Kaiba's hired coat takers with an attitude a bit more cheerful than it had been twenty minutes ago. Mokuba had tucked a crisp white shirt into some black pants and his dress shoes, which he claimed were shined for twenty minutes without stopping. He gracefully swerved into between people, offering crackers one minute. Shrimp the next. Then tortellinis stabbed with toothpicks. Kaiba mingled every now and again, mainly checking in on Mokuba as he aided the cook in preparing the hors d'oeuvres.

"Hey Kaiba. I just wanna.....say thanks for this. I know he'd appreciate it," Yugi thanked the CEO calmly, a wistful smile on his face. Kaiba nodded, watching Yugi attend to Téa out of the corner of his eye. Did Joey really want all of this? Was Joey okay with Kaiba's attendance at his funeral? Truly? The question would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

The event lasted for a few more hours. Or a lot more hours. That night in particular was a blur in many places, something Kaiba hated. He was a man of precision. He was to remember each and every detail. Perfect accuracy. Yet, inaccurate memories had never felt so good before.

_**He body was sickly pale as his tanned hand glided over her curves. She moaned into his ear as his hand dipped lower. A nibble on the shell of his ear egged him on.**_

He had thought everyone left, especially with the storm brewing outside. His maids silently cleaned up the living room, when a figure slowly stepped out from the bathroom. A disshevled Téa, looking as distant as every, stared Kaiba straight in the eye. She was too pale.

"Are you okay? Everyone's already left," Kaiba questioned. "I took a taxi here. I felt sick, probably from my breakfast," she mumbled, her arms clutching at her shoulders. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder broke through the mansion, and Kaiba noticed a raven ball of fuzz clutching at Téa's leg.

"OhmygoshTéaI'msogladyoustayedthatthunderwasreallyloudandscaryandIwasbythewindow," his brother rambled. The color instantly returned to her face and her eyes snapped back to reality. She knelt down, the edge of her black dress sliding dangerously high up her leg. Kaiba mentally slapped the thoughts from his mind.

"It's alright Mokuba. It was pretty loud. But you know what they say, it's just the angels bowling. Every thunder means they got a spare, and every super loud thunder is a strike," she explained, a smile growing on her face.

Fake. Fake-ity fake. Fake-ity fake fake fake. Kaiba just wanted to scribble it all over her face with a crayon.

Mokuba nodded and peered out the window, where rain was falling so hard, mini-explosions were occurring all over their walk way. "Téa, you're not seriously gonna go out in that are you?" he asked, lightly tugged her her dress, his puppy-dog eyes kicked into high gear. She looked down with an open mouth, scouting words to say. She looked back at Kaiba, who was still mentally drawing all over her with his mental blue crayon.

"Is it okay if I stay here until the storm clears?" she whispered, almost afraid to break the heavy silence in the foyer, despite the crackling of the rain.

"I guess you'll have to. I'll show you to the guest room," Kaiba nodded. Mokuba began to hop rapidly. "Can I show her?! Huh? Huh?" he bubbled. Kaiba placed a gentle hand on his brother's frizz. "It's been a long day. The storm probably won't blow over until the morning, she'll probably be here when you wake up. Go get some sleep," he told him. Mokuba pouted, but agreed. He distributed good-night hugs and scampered off to his bedroom. Kaiba showed her the guest bedroom, and walked her inside. "I'll get some of my old clothes for you to sleep in," he explained and then disappeared down the hall.

He came back to her sitting on the bed, on arm free from its strap. She looked up from where her head was buried in her hands, quickly slipping her arm back in and walking up to receive the clothes. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and pivoted on his heel. Suddenly a hand grasped his wrist.

"Is.....it alright if I stay the night?" she whispered, her voice looking for closure.

No.

It was looking for more.

_She takes her clothes off and she says  
Is it alright if I stay the night?  
I don't remember what I said, __is it alright?_

So much more. Her voice was quaking, and her hands were burning. This was not like the question asked a few minutes ago, in Mokuba's presence no less. He pivoted on his heel, and as thrown into the trap. Her trap. Damn her and her trap.

Yet......

(hesecretlylovedhertrap)

She was still pale as ever, which made him think she was sick at the time. Delusional. What else could it be? But her eyes were outcasts from her body. They were dark with lust, and Kaiba was no virgin. He knew what he saw. In those freakin' eyes.

(didImentionhesecretlylovedhertrap?)

He was unsure weather he pushed her to the bed or she pulled, but either way they were met by a velvet comforter, hands going every which way. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his hands skittered at the hem of her dress, and returning to her curvy waist like it was a magnet. Their lips were harshly pressed together, soon opening after a millisecond of sucking on her lower lip. She obliged, and that made him think she pulled him down. Her fingers shakily unbuttoned his silk shirt, while the straps of her dress were fumbled with.

Ngh. He was never good at this, much to his chagrin.

"How much was this dress?" he huskily whispered. His lips moved along her jaw. "Not......ah...m-maybe....sixty...two? Ghah.." she panted.

"You'll get a check later," he mumbled into her neck, and the straps of her dress were ripped in two.

And then it blurred.

Kaiba smacked himself, shuddering a bit at the echo the slap made in his office. Why could he not remember the greatest night of his life? Snippets were not good enough, oh no. He either wanted the whole thing or nothing. Not these teasing movie clips.

But there was one thing he remembered quite clearly. The morning after, you could say, was a bit of a shock.

_Well she's gone when I awake  
Left a letter, saying everything was a mistake_

He had woken up feeling refreshed. He couldn't remember the last when he felt this way. The tension from the constant typing and irritating meetings with morons had disappeared The memories (at that time, yet they not longer scamper back so quickly) came flooding back to him, and his arm glided to his side, expecting to find a pile of Téa parts. Instead, he got a mini paper cut from a folded piece of paper. He sat up, feeling a minor chill and unfolded the paper.

He pulled open his desk drawer, retrieving the piece of paper from the day. Not a single letter smudged.

"_I never meant to use you like that. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you again, but that's my own fault. I can say sorry all I want, but I don't think I'll ever forget this. I'll just accept the fact Joey hates me in heaven and I'm going to burn in hell. I know I'm cursed. I knew about Joey's father and did nothing. I was going to stay but...._

_I don't want you to end up like him._

_Tell Mokuba I'm sorry I didn't stay._

_-Téa"_

He gently folded the paper into the drawer, and then slammed it closed.

_And I'm alone, but it's alright  
'Cause I understand, I could tell everything's not fine  
It's never alright to push away, I'm not as blind as you may think  
And I'm tired of all that is._

Cursed? Did that mean he had an STD? He doubted it, noting having learned that Téa was a complete health nut. The possibility remained. Her not being able to do anything about Wheeler's psycho father was certainly not her fault. Abuse was a touchy thing, and he hadn't a doubt in his mind Joey would've have rejected her help.

He secretly hoped she didn't mean cursed as in, well, _that_. I'm sure if Joey was here he'd concur that she's some kind of Sheet Goddess.

_And I know, that this time  
It's not all in my head._

Oh God. Kaiba couldn't even begin to count the flaws in that sentence.

He silently closed his laptop, unable to concentrate with these unsettling feelings. He made his way to the guest room where she had stayed, careful not to wake Mokuba up, who was only down the hall. Lightning flashed like it had did that night, oh so many times.

He never knew how flashes of lightning could make Téa look so sexy.

_You look a little unhappy  
'Bout the way the world is turning.  
Is there anything I could do  
To take your mind off  
Your trouble hearted kind?  
And she said maybe, just maybe  
You wont end up like him._

Since when was this room so far away? He finally reached the door and gently felt the knob. He looked back to his left, and saw his door was only a few meters away. He couldn't have been walking for more than a few seconds, yet his walk felt like an hour. He thought he heard a knob turn and he mentally winced. Silence followed, and Kaiba released his breath.

He was going crazy, he just knew it.

_It's just another day it's cold,  
And I'm losin' myself inside._

He finally turned the knob all the way and entered the guest room. He clicked the door behind him and stood still. Was it awe? It couldn't be. The colors on the wall seemed so dull, not the bright red he remembered from that day. Nothing stood out as amazing. The maids had made the bed like they always do. The curtains had been pressed, the carpet vacuumed, the waste baskets--

Waste baskets. Kaiba ran over to the bedside one and peered into it. A few tissues were inside, and he remembered they only emptied waste baskets every Thursday, and it was only Wednsday. Had they had sex yesterday? Today? Monday?

He smacked himself. He really was going crazy. He remembered the guest bathroom, and quickly flung the door open. The room was spotless, and he found the wastebasket next to the towel rack. A few used tissues and a candy wrapper that had been torn. He sighed--

Oh, wait.

He gingerly reached into the basket, almost gagging. He pulled the candy wrapped up, looking at it closely. He sighed with relief.

Condom wrapper. He was in the clear.

_The colors on the wall, are all faded,  
And all that's left is a hope for another day.  
That's not cold again, again, and it's a shame._

He slumped against the cold bathroom wall, feeling almost disgusted with himself. How could he have let this all happen? He was nineteen, a nineteen-year-old CEO with lots of money and power and _brains_. Had his brains hopped out that night? He closed his eyes, trying to piece together what he could of that night. Hardly anything came to mind, and what did come to mind made him shudder and blush.

**_"Did you just rip my dress?" she panted, shuddering at the cold wrapping itself around her as Kaiba slid the dress off of her. He didn't answer her. He was took busy admiring her, in only small pink panties. "W-what?" she asked, a tint of red taking over her pale face. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered, kissing the valley of her breasts._**

_And I know that this time it's not all in my head._

"Get up," he grumbled to himself. He slid up the wall and let the condom wrapper fall back into the waste basket. He opened the bathroom door and nearly passed out.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" he half yelled. She stood there, motionless, in her black dress. He stomped over and grabbed her shoulders forcefully, and smacked his thighs painfully in the process.

Air.

"**God dammit**!" he hissed, falling to his knees. Crazy, that's it. He's officially crazy. New headline for the paper - "Young CEO Gets Admitted to Mental Hospital!" Why him? Why now? Why Téa? Of all people, why her? He slowly rose from his knees and unwrinkled his slacks. No more, he couldn't take this. He shut off the lights in the room and poked his head out into the hallway. It was empty, and he slowly made his way to the office, where he shut off his laptop and flicked off the lights. He knew he should keep working, but all this thinking about three days ago-ah! It happened Friday!-had quite honestly given him a small erection.

He stole a peek into Mokuba's room, and found the boy entangled in his comforter fast asleep. He smiled, and made his way into his own room. He painfully flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep twenty seconds afterwords.

He counted, any unoccupied thoughts would have been invaded by Téa, he was sure.

_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning  
Is there anything I could do to take your mind off,  
Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe,  
You won't end up like him._

But his dreams were a different story. He never remembered truly falling asleep, and felt he could get up and hop around if he wanted to. Yet, though his mind was in control, he felt nothing. He lay there, eyes closed, yet perfectly alert. The flick of memory he had gotten, remembering that the incident had happened three days ago on Friday, had contented him. But it seemed his subconscious had different plans. He was met with blurry images of that night, and suddenly one image punched him so hard he felt himself roll onto his stomach.

_Must have been around midnight, there's a ghost at the door._

**_He kissed up her stomach and met her eyes, the paleness almost depleted but still contained some. He felt his index fingers slide down her hips and grasp the sides of her panties. He panted and reluctantly met her eyes, it was like his first time with Ishizu. "Do.....do you want this?" he asked. It suddenly felt like someone was watching. Like there was an audience, telling him this was so wrong._**

**_She closed her eyes for a minute, before grasping his hands and guiding them down her thighs with her panties. "I don't know why, but I think I do," she whispered. _**

_She said please go slowly, cause we've all been here before._

_**He hovered over, still not sure. He felt his jaw open a little, in confusion. So unlike Seto Kaiba. She closed her eyes for a moment, and swallowed. "Just, go slow, please." she whispered.**_

It went blurry there, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what came next. His eyes fluttered open, angry he only got a few minutes of sleep. He looked at the alarm clock, and noticed it was actually eight o' clock in the morning. He shot up and rubbed the dried saliva from his chin. He couldn't believe he had slept that long.

"Big brother! Russel made buttermilk pancakes, don't you want some?" Mokuba yelled from behind his door. Kaiba rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He trudged over to the door and opened it, only to see a small ball of raven fuzz grinning back up at him. "Come on!" he goaded, tugging on his hand. Kaiba complied, and they made their way to the breakfast table. Mokuba hopped over to his seat and leaned over to where a pile of envelopes were stacked. Kaiba took his seat, and suddenly Mokuba was waving a letter in his face. "It's from your old high school, big brother." Kaiba gently ripped the envelope and pulled out a folded notice.

"_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_If you are not already aware, one of your former schoolmates Joseph Daniel Wheeler has unfortunately passed on from internal bleeding. Though his funeral was last Friday, we are holding a memorial service at the school October 14th. The service will be held in the gymnasium from 7:00 p.m to 9:30 p.m. Refreshments will be served at the gymnasium._

_We hope to see you there, as will Joeseph's sister and girlfriend will help lead the service._

_Mr. Hirito Yamana_

_(squiggly signature)_

_Principal_"

"What's it for, Seto?" Mokuba inquired, taking a bite of his pancakes. "A business meeting tomorrow Mokuba, I'll have to attend," he calmly replied, knowing Mokuba would either beg to attend the service or start to get teary eyed. Mokuba nodded, and continued to scarf his breakfast.

The girlfriend was heading the service? Kaiba suddenly didn't want his pancakes.

* * *

"Thank you," Serenity closed, and the applause began. She and Téa stepped off the platform and made their way to the crew. They were awared with tissues and reassuring hugs. "Guys I think I'm gonna head to the restroom," Téa said, and detatched herself from Duke and dissapeared through the gym doors. She inhaled deeply, free of the heated and crowded gymnasium atmosphere. She gently ran a finger over the row of lockers, making her way to the restrooms. Suddenly as she rounded the corner, she met a face she didn't expect to see.

She grimaced. "Hello......Seto," she greeted uncertainly.

"What is your defect?!" he hissed. She unknowingly took a step back towards the lockers. "What? I don't understand," she replied. He stepped foward with clenched fists, gritting his teeth. "You....you're, you're making me go insane!" he growled.

He couldn't take it anymore and he pinned her to the lockers.

"Ever since we, we had sex I can only think about you! You're driving me insane, you invade every thought. Every movement I make. Why?" he growled. She made no effort to answer. "Answer me! Why did you leave that note?!" he semi-yelled.

She gave a sick smile. "Because I'm cursed. Joey's dead, and unless someone knocks some sense into you, you're going to die if you keep chasing me like this," she chuckled, and pushed him off of her. He stood frozen, and she made her way up the staircase. He slammed his fist into the locker, and walked out to where Roland parked the limo.

* * *

"_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_If you are not already aware, one of your former schoolmates Téa Marie Gardener has committed suicide............._"

* * *

_She takes her clothes off and she says,  
Is it alright if I stay the night?  
I don't remember what I said, is it alright?  
_

_And I know that this time it's not all in my head._

_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning  
Is there anything I could do to take your mind off  
Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe  
You won't end up like him._

_

* * *

_

Dear GOD how sucky was that ending? But this took me weeks to right, so I'll probably beat myself if I don't upload this.

Flames are welcome, because I know this isn't my best. Either way, review.

-AGHD


End file.
